


Ryuji's lust submerge

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [17]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: After a long day Ryuji needs to get a load off





	Ryuji's lust submerge

He was not someone that rushed his baths but he was not someone that liked to linger in it either. These days though, Ryuji liked to put another ten to twenty minutes in when it came to his baths and it had all to do with his team mate Ann.

Honestly, if she ever found out the things he ended up thinking about her when he was in the baths. He just might get choked out for real by her whip in Mementos. Ryuji groaned as he splashed his face with warm water. He sat back in the tub and eyed his dick that was slowly peeking over the water level.

Maybe he might end up liking that idea a bit too much. She was already hot. Panther was hot too. hot in a way that was just grossly unfair. Totally unfair but what could Ryuji do about that? Absolutely nothing that was what he could do about it.

She was just so- she was beautiful but it was more than that. He could be near to her but there was more than that. He actually knew her, he spoke to her. He messaged her and while his dick got hard his heart had fallen too.

Except he had a better chance focusing on how his dick felt rather than how gone he was over her. That was just the simple facts when it came down to that. Focusing on the love that he was never going to confess to seemed so pointless.

Much easier to comfort himself in his own space and his apartment where he did not have to worry about being rejected. Or worry about fucking up the team. So it was just him and his dick.

Ryuji wrapped his hand around his length with a laugh as he gave himself a few loose pumps. The water made everything feel different. His cock was hard and from the bath it was feeling warm. Every touch of his hand made his cock more sensitive than before.

He let his head slide back as he soaked up the feeling of the bath. It was heavenly. The heat of the water as he slowly stroked his dick. This was the reason for the ten to twenty minute add on to his bath and it was totally worth it.

He hissed as he pressed his thumb against his slit and let his other fingers tease the underside of his cock. That always made him react but with his lower body submerged it was an almost entirely different feeling. He was more sensitive than he was usually. The warmth made his groan and sigh and his fingers made him throb and groan.

He slid his other hand under the water so he could grab himself around the base. A tug to his balls that made him shift about while biting back a moan before he relaxed slowly. One hand to tease his tip and the other to slowly stroke his dick.

A slow rhythm while he thought about Ann. How could he not? Her smile and he voice. The way she smelled. All these things that were Ann they were just fuck- he let his head rest forward as his hands moved faster.

Quicker strokes to his cock. Harder and faster presses against his slit until he was gasping and his cock was throbbing in his hand. It was so good, even with the warmth of the bath water he was shivering from the feeling.

This was the sort of thing that Ryuji liked staying in the bath for. He caught his breath before he groaned slowly. He tugged at himself before his hands continued. Ann was hot, a sexy girl but most people saw the normal Ann. He got to see that other part of her. Panther.

Panther was- Ryuji bit his tongue before he had to laugh at himself. He throbbed in his grip as he stroked himself. Panther was so sexy, not just the suit although that was hot too. The confident way Ann was. Confident, sexy and girly too. it was fucking cute that was what it was.

How many times had he watched Panther in Mementos just enjoy things? How many times had he seen her take out an enemy or popped wood over how into it she had been? So so so many times. The number would only climb. Ann was just- She was just Ann.

Ryuji let his head dip forward as he shifted in the tub. He stroked his cock and shifted his hand so that he was stroking right up. the head of his cock bobbed above the surface. He let his free hand tease the crown and the slit until he could not take it. He did it over and over again until he watched trails of precum leak from him.

He did it over and over again as his cock throbbed and flexed under his hand. The thought of Ann drove him on. Normal cute Ann. Sexy Model Ann. He panted and stroked his cock as he saw those images in his mind’s eye.

Panther Ann that loved a good fight and a good chase. That goddamn costume and how easily she forgot that things moved in that thing. Ryuji’s groan bounced around the bathroom as his stroking shook the water in the tub.

Panther Ann that sometimes hugged him after a good run. The way she felt and fuck the way she smelt too. Ryuji let another groan escape him as he got closer and closer to cumming. With every stroke he gasped or let moans escape him.

The warmth from the bath felt so good on his dick. Added to his fast stroking that targeted all his best areas holding on long was never an option. Ryuji shuddered and leaned back in the bath when he finally came.

It was slightly amusing to watch his cum splatter the higher walls of the tub and trickle into his water but when the retaliation settled over him all Ryuji could do was smile and relax. Five minutes he would gather his strength, leave the tub and continue on the day a little less stress free.

 


End file.
